Sweet Dreams
by The Chameleon Eye
Summary: Jane goes out for the night and comes home to find her family asleep on the couch. One-shot. Future fic.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and is for entertainment only. I do not own Blindspot or anything else that is recognizable.

It was a quarter past midnight when Jane finally crept through the front door and kicked off her heels. Jane stood on one foot as she tried to rub circulation back into her toes. The apartment was dark, with only the dim glow of the television lighting up the hallway. Kurt's snores could be heard over the sound of the television and Jane had to bite her lip to stifle the laughter that bubbled in her chest. Jane removed her phone from her bag before dropping it onto the floor and tip-toeing down the hall. As Jane rounded the corner she couldn't help but grin as she put her phone on record, excited that she would soon have evidence that Kurt was in fact a snorer. Jane suddenly stopped in her tracks and her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight before her. Kurt lay with his feet propped up on the coffee table and his mouth wide open as his head rested on the back of the couch. Four-year-old Bethany was snuggled up on one side of Kurt with her head on his chest. For two weeks Bethany had been filling their life with love, laughter and lots of cuddles. The sight of Bethany asleep in Kurt's arms always filled Jane's heart with warmth and she felt so grateful that in the past few months they had been able to spend time together as a family. It wasn't Kurt and Bethany that captured Jane's attention though. It was Avery, who was curled towards Kurt with her head resting on his shoulder. Jane grinned as she took a photo of her family. She carefully grabbed the remote off Kurt's lap and spun around to turn off the TV. Jane couldn't help but chuckle when she realised she recognised the man on the screen right before it went black. Jane navigated the apartment with ease in the newfound darkness. She felt someone watching her as she locked all the windows and doors.

"Did you have a nice night out with Patterson and Zapata?" Kurt whispered.

"Mmhmm," Jane muttered as she cleaned up some of Bethany's toys that lay scattered on the floor. "Looks like you had a pretty great night yourself. I'm sorry I missed it."

"Bethany made us watch _Moana_ again," Kurt grumbled. "I'll be singing those songs in my sleep for the rest of the year."

Jane rolled her eyes at Kurt's gruff tone. He was such a softy when it came to his girls.

"It looks like you were finally able to convince her to watch your old _Bill Nye the Science Guy_ DVDs too," Jane said with a grin. "I thought Patterson hid all your DVDs last time she came over? As pay back for thinking that she didn't make science as fun as her father."

"I'm an FBI agent," scoffed Kurt. "One of the best in SIOC. I could find some hidden DVDs in our apartment."

Jane raised her eyebrow.

"How long?" asked Jane as she came to sit on the corner of the couch.

"Huh?" Kurt muttered and he looked up at Jane with his best puppy dog eyes.

"How long did it take you?" Jane repeated.

"Four hours….maybe five," Kurt reluctantly replied.

Jane put her hands to her mouth as she shook with silent laughter.

"And I had some help," admitted Kurt in defeat.

A snort escaped from Jane at Kurt's confession.

"Patterson will be pleased that it took you such as long time to figure it out," Jane said slyly as she played with Kurt's hair. "I can't wait to tell her."

"My own wife. A traitor," Kurt said with a playful grin.

"Maybe you could convince me to come to the Dark side?" Jane whispered before biting the corner of her lip.

"Hmm…I'll try my best," Kurt said as he leaned towards Jane while doing his best not to wake Bethany.

"I have not missed this," Avery muttered in exasperation as she lifted her head off Kurt's shoulder and stretched. "You guys are gross. Seriously. Get a room. Remind me why I wanted to leave campus and move back in with you?"

"No rent," Kurt stated as he pulled away from Jane and turned towards Avery. "Plus you get to eat my famous Thai vegan curry."

"That's true," said Avery. "Those are the only reasons I'm back."

"Well…," said Jane. "If those are the only reasons…we might have to turn your room into a gym."

Kurt laughed as Avery rolled her eyes.

"I've always wanted a gym," Kurt added.

"You need a gym," Avery said dryly.

"She's right Weller," Jane piped up. "What happened to my handsome husband?"

Avery and Jane laughed as Kurt scrunched his face up in mock outrage.

"Daddy stop jiggling," Bethany whispered. "I can't sleep."

"Sorry little Roo," Kurt said.

Jane leaned forward and kissed the top of Bethany's head before pulling her into her arms. Bethany's eyes opened slightly at the movement before they fell closed again.

"Missed you," Bethany muttered before yawning.

"I missed you too. I always do," Jane said as she began to carry Bethany into her room.

Jane lay Bethany down and tugged off her dinosaur slippers before tucking her into bed.

"I love you Bethany. Sweet dreams," Jane whispered as she flicked on the night light and closed the door.

Jane ran into Avery in the hallway. They locked eyes. Jane pulled Avery into her arms on instinct and held onto her tight. She felt Avery's tears on her shoulder and began to rub her back.

"You're loved," Jane muttered. "It took a lot longer than it should have, but you're home. We're your family. And I happen to know one little girl who tells everyone who meets her that she has the best big sister in the world. I've only been your mother for a short time, and you're all grown up, but it doesn't mean I love you any less."

Jane turned Avery around and led her to her bedroom. Jane walked to Avery's bed and pulled back the duvet.

"Get in," said Jane.

"What?" exclaimed Avery as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Get into bed," Jane repeated with a gentle smile.

Avery sighed before climbing into bed.

"I'm not four," Avery huffed.

"I know," Jane said. "But I never got to tuck you into bed as a child and I missed so many milestones. So this is me telling you, that I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you Avery. Sweet Dreams."

Avery blushed in the darkness as Jane turned off the light and shut the door.

"I love you Mom," Avery whispered into the silence.


End file.
